


Caprine Management

by whatthefoucault



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Goats, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Bucky, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: In which Steve meets Bucky's new friends.





	Caprine Management

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/gifts).



> Contains the VERY MILDEST of spoilers for Infinity War... I guess. So mild. Like... barely.

Bucky stepped back, set down his book, and surveyed his little kingdom: the sun was going down in a burst of yellow and pink, the freshly-chopped firewood was stacked in a neat pile, Wilson and Marta were nomming peacefully in the grass. Geraldine totted over to him, butting gently against his leg.

"Hey, girl," he said fondly, patting her mottled brown fur.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Steve dropped his overnight bag by the cottage door. Bucky smiled. Geraldine bleated softly.

"Steve, this is Geraldine," he said, as Steve strode towards them, folding Bucky into a warm embrace. "Geraldine, this is Steve. You know, the guy I've been telling you so much about."

Steve's lips found Bucky's with ease and familiarity, redolent of the promise that all would be well.

"You've been telling your goats about me?" asked Steve.

"You're my best friend, Steve. I tell everybody about you." replied Bucky, leading Steve inside. Geraldine followed closely behind.

"Not you, kid," insisted Bucky, leading her back outside with an affectionate scratch. "Your dads need some grown-up time."

Steve chuckled. Truth be told, he looked tired, like he needed a few days, months, years maybe, of uninterrupted rest. This, at least, would be a start.

"How's the band?"

"Good, I think," said Steve, seating himself on the edge of Bucky's bed, discarding his well-worn shirt. "Sam's still sore about the beard thing though, says it was his idea first, and his is better."

"Oh it is, is it?" Bucky raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

Steve kicked off his boots, settling into the comfortable bedsheets. Bucky shuffled in beside him. It was always easier to sleep when they shared a bed: even in beds that were decidedly designed for one person - especially since they took up rather more space than they ever had in their little single bed in Brooklyn - they slotted together as though they were exactly where they belonged. Steve slipped his arms around Bucky's waist.

"I missed you," Bucky whispered against Steve's warm skin.

"Missed you too," replied Steve, kissing him again, breathless with gratitude and joy. "So, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Does what mean..."

"Geraldine," clarified Steve. "Is there gonna be fresh goat's cheese waiting for me next time we're together?"

Bucky grinned. "If you play your cards right, I might even try my hand at yoghurt."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: you may remember Marta from [The Season For Plums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801343); now, Bucky has named a goat in her honour. I'm sure she'd be touched.
> 
> Why not come say hello [on tumblr](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com)!


End file.
